The invention relates to the technical field of dispensers of quilted papers, with automatic or non-automatic cutting. These dispensers can have different applications, such as toilet paper, paper towels and the like.
The applicant has developed numerous wiping material dispensers which comprise a housing (1) with a protective cover (2), inside which are arranged, mounted on side brackets (3-4), a drum (5) accommodating an internal cutting device which is activated when the user pulls the web of material from a reel of material (6). This reel may be hung from the side brackets, or rest directly on the drum. The reel of wiping material is wound tightly onto a core. This core (7) takes two shaped endpieces (8), one at each end, that can be positioned on the brackets (3) of the housing. These endpieces are generally made in a cylindrical shape with a discoidal part (8n) with an overhang (8a) designed to bear against the adjacent face of the core, the said discoidal part comprising a smooth cylindrical appendage (8b) designed to be positioned in a slot (3a) formed on the adjacent bracket in question. This type of endpiece (8) is simple to make and merely rests in the slot formed in the bracket (3) without other means of retention.
The problem that arises is the fact that at the end of the reel (6) the reel weighs much less, because of the reduction of its thickness, and if the user pulls sharply on the end (6a) of the projecting part of the material to cut it off, this may have an indirect effect on the said reel of material which can be significantly raised and can have an indirect effect on the corresponding transmission of force.
In such a situation it can happen that the reel (6) of material is able to escape from its intended position (3a) on the brackets (3), bringing about an escape effect. The reel of material may therefore fall into the bottom of the dispenser and thus impede or prevent its operation.